Gejagter der Vergangenheit
by littlejewel667
Summary: Niemand weis etwas über die Vergangenheit von Sesshoumaru. Doch jetzt holt sie ihn ein, und ist kurz davor sich zu wiederholen.
1. Die Entführung

Nichts von Inuyasha gehört mir, ich mache damit keinen Profit………..

A.N.:Das ist der erste Versuch an einer Inuyasha Fanfiction, und der erste überhaupt an etwas längerem, was ich alleine schreibe.

Ich will mich verbessern, und würde mich daher riesig über **konstruktive **Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen.

Die nächsten Kapitel werden auf jeden Fall länger, also könnt ihr das hier als eine Art Einleitung sehen.

Sesshoumaru wird sich in dieser Fanfiction zunehmend OOC verhalte, was aber mit weiterlaufender Geschichte noch mit Hintergründen hinterlegt wird.

Beta: gothlady (http/animexx.4players.de/mitglieder/steckbrief.php?id126389)

°Gedanken°

„Reden"

Also los geht's.

R&R

* * *

Die Entführung

* * *

"Schau, Schau Sesshoumaru-sama was Rin gemalt hat!", rief freudig ein kleines, 10-jähriges Mädchen in einem orange-weißen Kimono, und schwarzen Haaren, als es in das Arbeitszimmer des großen Herrn der westlichen Länder lief.

„Schau Rin hat ein Bild für Sesshoumaru-sama gemalt!", strahlte das kleine Menschenkind, als es dem Hundedämon, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, stolz ihre Zeichnung zeigte.

Dieser unterbrach seine Arbeit mit einigen Berichten.

Er nahm das Bild, vorsichtig um es nicht mit seinen Krallen zu zerstören, und betrachtete es mit seinem normalen, emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck.

Auf dem Papier konnte man eine kunterbunte Blumenwiese sehen, mit einem vereinzelten blühenden Baum auf der linken Hälfte des Blattes. In der Mitte sah man zwei Personen. Eine, ein junges Mädchen, das man als die Zeichnerin erkennen konnte. Neben ihr stand ein Inu-youkai, den er als sich selbst identifizierte, und der…. lächelte.

„Du wirst von Mal zu Mal besser.", sagte er in einer ruhigen Stimme, und reichte ihr das Blatt zurück.

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er niemals so etwas gesagt… nicht einmal gedacht. Aber dieser kleine, unschuldige Mensch hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte geschafft, das was vor langer Zeit in ihm gestorben war wieder aufzuwecken. Führsorge, das Gefühl das man für jemanden da sein muss. Und das alles nur weil sie jemanden ähnelte.

Er hatte sich lange nicht eingestanden dass er sich um das junge Ding sorgte. Doch vor einigen Monaten hatte es keinen Zweck mehr sich einzureden das sie ihm egal wäre, und er hatte es eingestanden… natürlich nur zu sich selbst. Er würde es auch jetzt Nichtmahl mit einem Schwert an der Kehle in Erwägung ziehen jemand anderes diese, in seinem Sinne, Schande und Schwäche zu beichten.

Wie schon gesagt, davor wäre es niemals vorgekommen das er so etwas wie gerade eben gesagt hätte, und auch jetzt passierte etwas Derartiges nur, wenn er sich ganz sicher war das ihn außer ihr keiner hören konnte.

Ein zurückschieben seiner Hand riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das ist ein Geschenk von Rin an Sesshoumaru-sama!", lachte das Kind und rannte wieder aus dem Zimmer, um in einen der Schlossgarten zu spielen.

Nochmals warf der Taiyoukai einen kurzen Blick auf die Kinderzeichnung, und legte es dann in eine Schublade wo er all die zahlreichen Malereien seines Schützlings aufhob.

Es waren zwar keine Kunstwerke, doch waren sie für jemanden ihres alters beeindruckend.

Mit einem inneren Seufzer schloss er das Fach, und kehrte zu seiner Arbeit zurück, die in der Zwischenzeit leider nicht weniger geworden war.

* * *

„… aber eigentlich war alles an der östlichen Grenze still.", beendete einer von Sesshoumarus Generälen einen 5 Minuten langen Vortrag über die Geschehnisse des ihm anvertrauten Gebietes, und sah zu seinem Herrn auf.

Erst als dieser längere Zeit nichts sagte, bemerkte er einen nur schwer zu erkennenden Funken in seinen Augen, der verriet das dieser mehr als bloß leicht genervt war.

„Du hast soeben fünf Minuten meiner Zeit vergoldet, nur um mir zu sagen, das nichts passiert ist?", knurrte ihn der Taiyoukai mit einen gefährlichen Unterton an.

Nun erst erkannte der erst vor kurzem ernannte General seinen Fehler: „Bitte verzeihen sie mir Sesshoumaru-sama… ich wollte nicht…"

Doch weiter kam er mit seinem ängstlichen Gestotter nicht, da ein Schreckenerfüllter Schrei eines Kindes den Palast durchzog.

Sofort erkannte Sesshoumaru die Stimme als die von Rin, stand auf und lief aus dem Raum und in Richtung des Schreies.

Der General blieb weiterhin verdutzt sitzen, und überlegte sich ob er besorgt sein sollte, oder erleichtert dass ihn sein Befehlshaber am Leben gelassen hatte.

* * *

Als Sesshoumaru in die Nähe der Gärten, der Ursprung des Rufes, kam konnte er dort einen äußerst starken Dämon spüren. °Naraku°

Um keine Schwäche zu zeigen, verlangsamte er sich zu seinem normalen Tempo.

„Was willst du Naraku? Verschwinde. Sofort.", sprach er in einem kalten Ton als er um die letzte Ecke zu seinem Ziel ging, und dort stehen blieb.

Was er sah schockierte ihn zutiefst. Der Hanyou stand inmitten des Rasens und hielt Rin mit einem Arm fest, und hielt die Krallen seiner anderen an den Hals des schluchzenden Mädchens.

Doch er lies sich nichts von seinem Schock anmerken, und behielt seine Maske der Emotionslosigkeit und Gleichgültigkeit weiterhin auf.

„Was willst du?", fragte der Inu-youkai abermals kühl, „Und las den Menschen los."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht dass ich sie bald gehen lassen werde, aber… es ist doch eh nur, wie du soeben gesagt hast, ein Mensch", erwiderte der Eindringling spöttisch, „aber sie sieht ihr ähnlich nicht wahr. Soll ich sie genauso töten wie ich die anderen beiden getötet habe… hmm. Soll ich." Nun lachte Naraku lauthals los, als ein Funke der Besorgnis gerade lang genug um gesehen zu werden in die Augen Sesshoumaru's trat, nur um kurz daraufhin wieder durch den kalten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt zu werden.

„Nein, ich glaub ich werde die Kleine hier erstmal mit mir mitnehmen.", sagte der Hanyou mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen und verschwand vor den Augen des Taiyoukai.

* * *

Hoffe euch hat's so einigermaßen gefallen.

Und wie gesagt, ich würde mich **_riesig_** über **konstruktive **Kritik freuen.

Jewel


	2. Überstimmt

Mir gehört Inuyasha und die ganzen Charakteren immer noch nicht, ich mach keinen Profit damit… blahblahblah, ich glaub ihr wisst was ich meine oder.

Wie auch davor gesagt, ich freu mich riesig über jeden Kommentar, und erst recht wenn **konstruktive **Verbesserungsvorschläge dabei sind.

Ich hab zwar das dritte Kapitel schon fertig, werde dieses aber wahrscheinlich erst nachdem ich das 4 fertig geschrieben habe on stellen, da ich momentan echt Stress hab(letztes Schuljahr) und nicht weiß wann ich Zeit zum weiterschreiben habe, und so zumindest einen Puffer habe falls sonst zu lange dauert.

Beta: punklady von animexx ()

°Gedanken°

„Rede"

* * *

Überstimmt

* * *

zuvor

* * *

_Nein, ich glaub ich werde die kleine hier erstmal mit mir mitnehmen.", sagte der Hanyou mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen und verschwand vor den Augen des Taiyoukais._

* * *

jetzt

* * *

Schon seit drei tagen folgte er nun der Spur von Naraku, bloß um festzustellen, das sie mal wieder ins leere führte, wieder zurückzugehen, und einer anderen Spur zu folgen.

Doch jetzt hatte er die letzte verfolgt, und war nun, ein für den Dämon äußerst untypisches Verhalten, lautstark Fluchen zu hören(OOC ich weis, wenn's euch zu viel ist, ignoriertes einfach).

Wutentbrannt ging Sesshoumaru weiter, dieses mal ohne eine Spur.

°Ich kann ihn nicht auch noch Rin töten lassen. Sie sieht ihr so ähnlich …°, kaum hatte er das gedacht, wurde er wütend auf sich selbst. °Fang nicht schon wieder an darüber nachzudenken, sie ist tot, **tot. **Und du kannst nichts daran ändern, also hör auf damit!... Ich glaub ich verliere endgültig den Verstand. Jetzt für ich schon Selbstgespräche!° Ein leises Knurren entkam seiner Kehle bei diesem Gedanken.

* * *

bei Inuyasha und die Anderen

* * *

„Ist euch auch aufgefallen, das Naraku momentan ziemlich still ist?", fragte Kagome die anderen in der Gruppe, während sie vor dem Kochtopf saß.

„Ja, und ich glaube nicht dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist. Der heckt garantiert wieder irgendwas aus.", grummelte Inu-yasha, „sind die Ramen bald fertig, oder muss ich hier verhungern?"

„Wenn du so weiter machst bekommst du auch nichts, und dann kannst du gerne verhungern!"

Das war jetzt schon das fünfte Mal das er sie nervte. ‚Ich verhungere gleich, geht das nicht schneller?' oder ‚Kagome, normalerweise dauern die nie so lang! Die sind garantiert schon fertig!'. Und das waren nur zwei der Sprüche die er jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder seine dummen Nudeln kochen durfte, los lies. Sie hatte gehofft ihn mit dem Thema ihres Feindes endlich mal davon abzubringen.

„Jetzt geht das schon wieder los", seufzte Sango auf.

„Ja, es ist schon eine Schande dass sich die zwei immer so aufführen", sprach der Mönch in einer viel zu freudigen Stimme, als er seine Hand wandern ließ.

KAWUM

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du kleiner perverser "(A.N.: bitte hier Lieblingsflüche einsetzen), schrie die Dämonenjägerin den Grabscher an.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, es ist als ob meine Hand einen eigenen Willen hat…wirklich!", versuchte sich der Ertappte herauszureden, während er sich die Wange hielt auf der jetzt ein klarer, roter Handabdruck zu sehen war.

Shippo war nun der einzige der nicht rumschrie, musste sich jedoch die Ohren zuhalten so dass seine empfindlichen Ohren, später nicht nachklingen würden.

Der kleine Fuchsdämon seufzte erleichtert auf als das Wettschreien der beiden Gruppen von lauten, „Inu-yasha, mach PLATZ!", unterbrochen wurde.

WHUM

„So, da wir uns jetzt alle mal anständig benehmen", dabei warf die Miko dem Halbdämon einen scharfen Blick zu, „könnten wir ja Mal die Sache mit Naraku besprechen. Wie Inu-yasha gesagt hat, es kann nichts Gutes bedeuten dass er so lange nichts Größeres unternommen hat. Die Frage: Was plant er schon wieder, und was können wir tun?"

Ein großes Schweigen durchfuhr das Lager, als jeder sich eine mögliche Antwort überlegte, bloß um festzustellen, das keiner von ihnen eine hatte.

Plötzlich durchdrang ein Knurren die Stille.

Fragend sahen alle den Hanyou an, um zu erfahren warum er das gerade gemacht hatte.

Und sie bekamen auch die Information, in Form eines einzelnen Wortes.

„Sesshoumaru"

* * *

Sesshoumaru

* * *

Seit drei Tagen durchsuchte er jetzt schon Ziellos alle Ländereien, auf der Suche nach seinem Schützling, seitdem er die Spur von Naraku verloren hatte. Ohne Erfolg.

°Ich muss sie finden, ich kann nicht zulassen dass er ihr etwas tut. Ich werde dich finden Rin, zu welchem Preis auch immer, das schwöre ich°

Auf einmal stieg ihm der Geruch einer Gruppe mehrerer Wesen in die Nase.

drei Menschen, ein Fuchsdämon und … °Inuyasha°

Dafür hatte er nun wirklich keinen Nerv, und beschloss einfach weiterzugehen und den Hanyou davonkommen zu lassen.

Das heißt, er hatte ihn eh noch nie töten wollen, bloß das sein kleiner Halbbruder das nie verstanden hatte, und seine Gründe nicht kannte.

Hätte er ihn wirklich töten wollen, wäre er jetzt tot.

* * *

Inuyasha und die Anderen

* * *

„Sesshoumaru? Na toll. Wann wird er hier sein?", fragte Sango den ‚Spürhund' der Gruppe.

Dieser runzelte allerdings nur die Stirn, und sah in die Richtung wo der Geruch herwehte. °Komisch er versucht nicht mal unbemerkt zu bleiben. Er geht nicht mal in unsere Richtung!°

„Huhu, Inuyasha?", eine leicht, über die geistige Abwesenheit ihres Freundes, genervte Kagome probierte die Aufmerksamkeit des Halbdämons zu bekommen. Als die Rufe nicht die gewünschte Wirkung hatten, ging sie auf ihn zu und winkte mit ihrer Hand vor seine Augen, während sie lautstark schrie: „Hei, ist da noch jemand drinnen!"

**Dies** hatte nun die gewünschte Wirkung, als der Hanyou zusammenzuckte, und zu der Miko herumfuhr.

„Hast du sie noch alle! Wofür war das denn!"

„Das war dafür das du hier drin", dabei tippte sie mit einem Finger gegen die Schlafe Inuyashas, was ihr ein leises Knurren erntete, „weis Gott wo warst, aber nicht hier, und Sangos Frage nicht beantwortet hast. Also: Wann wird dein Halbbruder hier sein?", beendete nun das Mädchen aus der Zukunft.

Dieser lies seinen Blick allerdings wieder in die Richtung des Hundedämons gleiten.

„Gar nicht."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?", meldete sich nun auch der Mönch zu Wort.

„Er geht nicht in unsere Richtung, er geht einfach gerade aus weiter."

„Hat er uns vielleicht nicht gerochen? Der Wind weht auf jedenfall zu uns, das heißt es könnte doch so sein, oder?", erwiderte eine nun leicht verwirrte Dämonenjagerin. °Warum greift er uns nicht an?°

„Nein das glaub ich nicht, der Wind hat sich erst vor kurzem gedreht. Er hat uns auf jeden Fall bemerkt.", entgegnete ein ebenfalls durcheinander geratener Halb-Hundedämon.

Plötzlich führ dieser herum als er einen anderen Geruch zu seiner linken vernahm.

„Naraku"

„Narakuuuuuu, was ist mit Naraku?", kam nun ein besorgter Einruf von Shippo, der die ganze Zeit leicht abseits gestanden, und die Geschehnisse beobachtet hatte.

„Naraku ist in der Nähe", kam nur die knappe Antwort von Inuyasha, „und er geht auch nicht auf uns zu."

„Wohin geht er denn dann?", kam eine leicht verdutzte Frage von Kagome.

„Er geht in Richtung Sesshoumaru."

„Was will er denn von dem! Haben sich die zwei jetzt zusammengeschlossen, oder wollen sie kämpfen?", schaltete sich die Miroku wieder ein.

Nun hatte der Hanyou genug, und drehte sich ruckartig zu der restlichen Gruppe um.

„Was soll das? Woher soll ich das denn wissen, heh? Ich weis auch nur das mein ach so sehr ‚geliebter' Halbbruder da drüben ist,", dabei deutete er zu dem Ursprung des Geruches des Hundedämons, „und uns auf jeden Fall gerochen haben muss! Das Naraku da drüben ist," nun deutete er zu Narakus Position, „und das er uns ebenfalls bemerkt haben muss und sich in die Richtung von Sesshoumaru bewegt! Woher soll ich wissen ob die zwei sich verbündet haben oder nicht! Glaubst du etwa so was kann man riechen? Oder wieso glaubst du das ich die Antwort dazu haben sollte, huh?" Die ganze Zeit hatte er Miroku mit einem wütenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen fixiert.

Dieser stand mehr als bloß geschockt da, und sah mit etwas, dass beinahe Furcht ähnelte, zu Boden, da er denn Blick des Halbdämons nicht aushielt.

„Das reicht Inuyasha! Du hast Recht, du kannst das vielleicht nicht alles wissen, aber die Frage war vielleicht auch nicht nur an dich gestellt, sondern an alle. Und er hat nur ausgesprochen was wir uns alle gedacht haben. Da wir die Antwort, die wir wie es scheint allesamt nicht haben, sollten wir uns vielleicht eher fragen was sollen wir tun? Inuyasha, kannst du ungefähr sagen, wie lange es dauern wird bis die beiden aufeinander stoßen?", zur Verwunderung aller hatte Sango Miroku verteidigt, und wie es schien die Regie übernommen.

Der Hanyou überprüfte noch mal, leicht eingeschnappt, die Luft bevor er antwortete: „ Narake ist ungefähr 5 Minuten von hier weg, und hat einen Abstand von Sesshoumaru von etwa, ich würde sagen, 10 Minuten, aber er ist stehen geblieben", ein erleichterter Seufzer war von allen anderen Mitgliedern zu hören, „freut euch nicht zu früh. Dafür hat sich mein Halbbruder auf den weg zu ihm gemacht. Und zwar schneller als für ihn normal.", beendete er seine Beobachtung.

Eine Stille brach über der Lichtung aus, als jeder für sich versuchte, die Bedeutung dieser Neuigkeiten zu erforschen.

„O.K. ich hab vielleicht gerade endgültig meinen Verstand verloren, aber ich finde wir sollten herausfinden was los ist.", unterbrach Kagome nun mit leiser Stimme das Schweigen.

Nun legte sich Inuyashas Stirn, halb aus Sorge halb aus Ungläubigkeit, in Falten.

„Willst du etwa da einfach rein marschieren, und denen beim kämpfen, Pläne aushecken oder weis der Teufel was, zuschauen. Wenn die uns bemerken würden, wären wir nur noch kleine Stücke!"

„Ich stimme Kagome zu", meldete sich Sango nun leise.

Auch Miroku und Shippo sprachen ihre Zustimmung aus.

Der Halbdämon stand geschockt da als er überstimmt wurde.

Langsam drehte er sich zu der Miko um, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Kannst du uns bitte, möglichst unbemerkt, zu der Stelle führen, wo sich die beiden treffen werden?"

* * *

Ja ich weis, es war langweilig, aber es musste sein. Dafür gibt's ein schnelles Update

Und darf ich euch jetzt um einen gefallen bitten? Ja?

Kommentar, Kommentar! BITTE!


	3. Ich akzeptiere

Mir gehört Inuyasha und die ganzen Charakteren immer noch nicht, ich mach keinen Profit damit… blahblahblah, ich glaub ihr wisst was ich meine oder.

Wie auch davor gesagt, ich freu mich riesig über jeden Kommentar, und erst recht wenn **konstruktive **Verbesserungsvorschläge dabei sind.

Noch ein großes Danke an alle meine Reviewers. Ihr motiviert mich echt. Ok...aufs letzte hab ich nur einen gekriegt, aber das scheint in der Kategorie normal zu sein, also freu ich mich trotzdem wie ein Schnitzel!

Danke! (Ich werd auch probieren, möglichst bald eure geschichten zu lesen, aber momentan hab ich mit der Schule solchen Stress, das ich kaum Zeit finde.(letztes Jahr, die letzten Proben vor der Abschlussprüfungschnauf.Stress pur)

Beta: gothlady von animexx (http/animexx.4players.de/mitglieder/steckbrief.php?id126389)

°Gedanken°

„Rede"

* * *

Ich akzeptiere

* * *

Sesshoumaru

* * *

Mit einem abrupten Halt blieb er stehen, als er den Geruch vernahm, den er schon die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. 

°Naraku, kaum wartet man lang genug schon kommt er zu einem°, bei diesem Gedanken entglitt ihm ein Grinsen, das viele Dämonen wie Menschen in die Flucht schlagen würde.

Sofort setzte er sich wieder in die Richtung Narakus in Bewegung.

Als er weiter ging, in einem Tempo schneller als für den Taiyoukai normal, überprüfte er die Luft immer wieder, um sich einerseits der Position von Rin's Entführers zu vergewissern, der anscheinend stehen geblieben war, und anderer Seite, um sich über die Aktivitäten seines Halbbruders zu informieren.

Selbst dieser musste ihn inzwischen gerochen haben.

Er hatte sich gedacht dass sich die Gruppe von Inuyasha von ihm und dem anderen Hanyou fern halten würde, doch musste überrascht nach einiger Zeit feststellen, dass sich die kleine Gemeinschaft auf den Weg zu Naraku machte.

Doch bewegten sie sich immer so das der Wind in ihre Richtung wehte, so das er und ihr ‚anderer' Gegner sie nicht riechen konnte.

Und wäre er nicht ein reiner Inu-youkai, und wäre er weiter von ihnen entfernt, würde dieser Plan vielleicht auch klappen. Aber so, würden sie wahrscheinlich auch von dem feindlichen Halbdämon bemerkt werden.

Er konnte allerdings nur hoffen dass dies nicht passieren würde.

Im Moment hatte er wirklich keine Lust seinen Halbbruder zu retten, außerdem hätte er dann viel zu viel zu erklären.

Warum er ihn immer ‚töten' wollte und ihn jetzt rettete.

Bei dem Gedanken musste er leicht Schnauben.(A.N.: duckt sich, ich will ihn aber schnauben lassen grummel)

Sein kleiner Bruder hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, dass wenn er ihn tot sehen wollte, er tot wäre.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er eine große, mit Moos überwucherte Lichtung betrat, wo in der Mitte niemand anderer als Naraku stand.

Seinen Bruder und seine Anhängsel konnte er leicht links, hinter Rin's Entführer riechen.

Innerlich seufzte er genervt, das sein Halbbruder idiotisch genug war sich gerade mal hinter den ersten Bäumen und Büschen, die die Wiese umgaben, zu verstecken.

Jetzt war jede Chance zerstört das der Feind der beiden Brüder ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Auch wenn es sich dieser nicht anmerken lies, er musste es gerochen haben.

„Na, auch schon da Sesshoumaru, ich dachte schon du würdest dich überhaupt nicht mehr blicken lasse…", fing der halb…-dämon, an wurde allerdings von dem Inu-youkai unterbrochen.

„Lass den mist, Naraku. Wo ist sie?", knurrte dieser, während er einige Schritte vorwärts nahm und Gift in seine Krallen fließen ließ.

„Nanana, immer schön freundlich, immerhin hab ich was, was du willst. Nicht anders rum."

„Was willst du?"

„Die Weltherrschaft, den Tod aller Menschen, aber zuerst will ich dich Leiden sehen, dich verzweifeln sehen. Oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an das was ich dir geschworen habe als ich deine beiden lieben tötete. Jeder der dir nahe kommt wird, nach einer gewissen Spielzeit meinerseits, einen qualvollen Tod sterben.", beantwortete der Hanyou in einem belehrenden Tonfall, und fügte nach einem Moment noch dazu, „Das hast du doch nicht wirklich vergessen, oder? Ich erinnere mich noch an jeden schmerzerfüllten Schrei von ihnen, hmmm, und diese waren sehr zahlreich." Bei dem letzten Teil schloss er seine Augen, und hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er sich an eine äußerst schöne, und geschätzte Erinnerung zurückdachte.

Jetzt reichte es Sesshoumaru.

Seine bereits zuvor mit roten Adern durchfahrenen Augen, waren nun ausschließlich blutrot, bis auf zwei kleine türkisfarbene Pupillen.

Verstand mitsamt Schwert vergessen, griff er den Hanyou mit seinen Krallen an.

Dieser wich jedoch geschickt aus, und bevor der reinblütige Dämon einen zweiten Angriff durchführen konnte, sprach er mit einem spöttischen Unterton: „Wenn du mich tötest, unterschreibst du Rin's Todesurteil. Wenn ich nicht in einer Stunde zurück bin, werden meine Diener dem kleinen Menschen einen äußerst schmerzhaften Tod bescheren, das willst du doch nicht oder?"

Bei diesen Worten unterdrückte der Taiyoukai seine Wut, bis er sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Als er aufsah bemerkte er dass sein Gegner mal wieder verschwunden war. Er hatte versagt, Naraku hatte Rin immer noch.

Er wusste noch immer nicht wo sie war.

Er hatte versagt.

WUMMMM

„Auuuuaa"

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah einen kleinen Fuchsdämon am Boden liegen, der anscheinend aus seinem Versteck in einen der Bäume gefallen war.

Sofort sprang sein nerviger Halbbruder vor das Dämonenkind, und ging in eine Verteidigungsposition.

Ruhig betrachtete er seinen Bruder.

„Hätte ich dich, oder jemanden aus deiner Gruppe, tot sehen wollen, dann wärst du dass schon längst. Und warum bist du so dumm und kommst so nah an mich und Naraku heran, wo wir beide euch schon aus einer Meile, bei äußerst schlechten Bedingungen, riechen können. Todeswunsch?"

„Keh, wenn du und er uns wirklich riechen konntet, warum hat uns dann keiner von euch versucht umzubringen, heh?", kam ein genervter, aber auch unsicherer Kommentar von Inuyasha.

„Merkst du es etwa wirklich nicht? Wenn ich dich wirklich tot haben wollte, wärst du tot. Oder bist du immer noch zu arrogant um dies zu bemerken, kleiner Bruder?

Und wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, hab ich momentan wirklich andere Probleme, als dich wie du meinst zu ‚töten'.", entgegnete der Taiyoukai mit gelassenem Ton, drehte sich um und wollte los gehen, auf der suche Narakus.

Doch wurde er von dem Hanyou aufgehalten, als dieser wieder seine Stimme fand.

„Was soll das wieder heißen ‚Wenn ich dich wirklich tot haben wollte, wärst du tot' hast du mich angegriffen oder nicht.

Und für dich ist das doch kein ‚Problem'! Du hast Menschen! Ich kenn dich doch! Du wirst wahrscheinlich dieses Kind in seinen Händen lassen, und dich freuen wenn es einen grausamen Tod stirbt!"

Doch dies hätte er besser nicht gesagt. Bevor er wusste was passierte hatte er die Klinge von Tokijin an der Kehle.

„Du? Mich kennen?", ein verächtliches knurren entrang der Kehle von Sesshoumaru, „Was weist du schon über mich. Du kennst meinen Namen, meinen Titel und solche unwichtigen Sachen. Aber was weist du schon über mich? Nichts, nichts weist du über mich!"

Der Inu-youkai wusste gar nicht warum er sich darauf einließ.

Das war überhaupt nicht, wie er sonst auf solche Situationen reagierte.

Normalerweise wäre er einfach weitergegangen, und hätte den Kommentar ignoriert.

Aber jetzt war er durch die Entführung von Rin, und diesem Idioten von Naraku eh schon gereizt gewesen, dies plus Inuyasha war nun einfach zuviel, und er hatte große Lust es an ihm auszulassen.

Langsam lies er seine Hand mit dem Schwert sinken, bevor er es wieder in seine Scheide zurücksteckte. Dabei ließ er allerdings den Halbdämon nicht aus den Augen. Erst als er sich umsah bemerkte er dass die Begleiter seines Halbbruders aus ihren Verstecken in dem Gestrüpp gekommen waren, und die beiden Brüder mit Spannung und Furcht ansahen.

Zum ersten Mal merkte die Gruppe dass sie wirklich nichts über ihn wussten. Sicher sie wussten das er der Halbbruder ihres Hanyoubegleiters war, das er der Herr des Westens war und solche Sachen. Aber wie er gesagt hatte, nur unwichtige Sachen. Nichts über seine Vergangenheit. Nicht einmal der einzige Verwandte, zumindest so viel sie wussten, der bei ihnen stand wusste etwas darüber. Sie wussten Nichtmahl wie alt er war, oder warum er so ist wie er ist.

Und wenn sie es sich so recht überlegten, mussten sie zugeben, das Sesshoumaru wohl oder übel sie wirklich jeder Zeit umbringen könnte, und sie es wahrscheinlich erst danach merken würden.

Wie er gesagt hatte, sie wussten nichts über ihn. Rein gar nichts.

Über diese Tatsache so überrascht, bemerkten sie kaum wie sich der Dämon ihrer Gedanken allmählich von ihnen entfernte.

Kurz bevor er die Lichtung jedoch verließ kam Inuyasha wieder zu sich.

„Sesshoumaru", fing er mit einer leisen Stimme an, aber es war anscheinend genug um den Angesprochenen zum stehen bleiben zu bringen, „was hat er gemeint damit … als er gesagt hat das er deine ‚beiden Lieben' umgebracht ha?."

Langsam drehte sich der Taiyoukai wieder zu der kleinen Gemeinschaft um, machte jedoch keine Ansätze dazu, wieder zu ihnen zu gehen.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich."

„Ja… wer waren sie?"

„Das ist nichts was ich einem Fremden erzählen würde.", mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Dämon um, und wollte nun zum dritten Mal gehen.

„Und wie soll sich das jemals ändern, wenn ihr zwei euch streitet, kämpft und du dann gleich wieder abhaust, hu? Wie soll dein Bruder dann bitte kein Fremder sein, und wie soll sich das denn dann ändern? Das geht doch so gar nicht das ihr euch da kennen lernt!", schrie die Miko dem Hundedämonen genervt hinterher. Erst jetzt, als sich Sesshoumaru langsam umdrehte und sie mit seinem kalten Blick den ihren festhielt, viel der Schalter in ihrem Kopf um, und sie merkte mit wem sie sprach.

Als sie es dann doch geschnallt hatte, musste sie dem äußerst überwältigenden Drang widerstehen, sich hinter Inuyasha zu verstecken.

Doch gerade als sie diesem Wunsch nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, und sie ihrem Instinkt folgen wollte, drehte sich der Hanyou, der gerade aus seinem Schock erwacht war, zu ihr um.

„Wer sagt den dass ich das überhaupt will. Keh! Ich will's nämlich bestimmt nicht! Wer glaubst du eigentlich dass du bist, dass du für mich redest! Und er ist mein HALBbruder, HALBbruder, nicht Bruder!"

Sein HALBbruder hatte dies still beobachtet, und musste im inneren leicht lächeln. Nein, sein Bruder hatte sich über all die Jahre nicht verändert. Er verteidigte sich immer noch gegen alles Mögliche, selbst wenn er wusste, dass der andere Recht hatte.

Und es war offensichtlich, dass er noch vor einem Moment genau das gedacht hatte, was die Priesterin ausgesprochen hatte.

„Hier muss ich, wenn es mir auch nicht gefällt, Kagome Recht geben", meldete sich nun Sango, sehr zur Verwunderung von den beiden Brüdern und der Angesprochenen.

„Ich auch"

„Ich auch"

Meldeten sich nun auch der Kitsune und der Mönch zu Wort, worauf die anderen noch mehr Überrascht waren, auch wenn es sich einer nicht anmerken lies.

„Du könntest ja mitkommen, so dass ihr zwei euch mal besser kennen lernt. Immerhin seit ihr Brüder…Halbbrüder und solche sollten den anderen wirklich besser kennen als ihr zwei.", Kaum hatte das Mädchen aus der Zukunft dies gesagt, und es zum zweiten mal diesen Tag Klick gemacht hatte, hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis sich selbst zu schlagen.

Was war ihr da nur mal wieder eingefallen, sie redete von Inuyasha und Sesshoumaru, die zwei würden sich umbringen…. Aber das würde sie nicht mehr erleben, da war sie sich sicher.

Für diesen verrückten Vorschlag würde ihr der Ältere der beiden Geschwister garantiert gleich den Kopf abhacken.

Doch als sie zu ihm hochsah, merkte sie erst dass er sie beobachtete, als ob er versuchte herauszufinden ob sie dies ernst gemeint hatte.

Jetzt erst fiel ihr ein was er gesagt hatte. Das er Inuyasha gar nicht töten wolle, das sie ihn gar nicht kannten.

Plötzlich fing der Dämon ihrer Gedanken an sich abermals zum gehen aufzumachen.

Nun merkte sie dass er es vielleicht sogar gerne mit ihnen gehen würde, aber es seine Würde nicht zuließ.

Mit einem schnellen Blick zu dem Hanyou vergewisserte sie sich, dass er genauso fühlte, und dass auch sein Stolz es nicht zulassen würde ihn zu fragen da zu bleiben.

Er hatte zwar seine Gefühle gut versteckt, doch für das geübte Auge von Kagome, nicht genug. In den tiefen des goldenen Augenpaars konnte sie diesen Wunsch herauslesen. Ja, er wollte wirklich das Sesshoumaru bleibt.

Kurzerhand entschlossen den Wunsch der beiden zu erfüllen drehte sie sich wieder in Richtung von den älteren der Beiden. Dieser hatte nun zum 3. Mal fast die Lichtung verlassen.

„Sesshoumaru, du willst doch Rin retten oder?" °Gut Kagome, das hat ihn jetzt schon mal zum stehen bleiben gebracht°, lobte sie sich in Gedanken selbst, ° und auf zum schwierigeren Teil: Ihn dazu zu bringen hier zu bleiben, ohne das es ihn um seine Würde bringt° „Um das hinzukriegen musst du doch Naraku erstmal finden, was er aber wie zuvor wieder verhindern kann." °Super so viel zum Thema ‚ohne das es ihn um seine Würde bringt° doch schien er es ihr, zu ihrem großen erstaunen, nicht recht viel auszumachen, er drehte sogar seinen Kopf leicht in ihre Richtung, was ein Zeichen dafür war das er ihr wirklich zuhörte. „Das heißt das er dich im enddefekt wieder aufsuchen wird. Dies könntest du allerdings beschleunigen."

An dieser Stelle wartete sie auf eine Reaktion des Taiyoukai.

Diese bekam sie auch, als er sich vollständig zu ihr umdrehte, was ihr zeigte, das sie nun endgültig seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und Interesse hatte.

„Naraku will den ganzen Shikon no Tama, wovon wir inzwischen fast die hälfte haben. Das heißt das er bald zu uns kommen wird, um ihn sich ‚abzuholen'. Dies mit der Tatsache das er dich auch bald wieder sehen werden will, würde das ganze bestimmt um einiges schneller geschehen lassen. Außerdem will ich nicht dass Rin was passiert. Das was ich dafür verlange ist, das du

schwörst keinen von uns in der Zwischenzeit zu töten.

und uns daweil hilfst die restlichen Juwelensplitter zu finden, und uns eine Hand, beim vernichten der Dämonen die sie besitzen, leist.

Also wenn du mitkommen willst, bist du unter diesen Bedingungen herzlich eingeladen. Was sagst du?"

°Wow, das hat sich ja richtig überzeugend angehört°, dachte die Miko, °jetzt liegt es wirklich bei ihm°

Um sich zu versichern dass sie nicht gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht, und gegen den Willen der restlichen Gruppe gehandelt hatte, sah sie sich kurz diese an.

Doch Sango und Miroku, sahen sie zwar überrascht aber auch mit einem gewissen Respekt an.

Shippo blickte sie verwundert an, aber auf gar keinen fall mit Verachtung, Hass oder Verständnislosigkeit, was sie auch überzeugte das er nicht wirklich was dagegen hatte, zumindest nicht nach allem was er heute gesehen und gehört hatte.

Zuletzt sah sie zu Inuyasha. Doch dieser sah sie nur geschockt an. Aber sonst lag nichts in seinen Augen, kein Anzeichen dafür das er wütend war, was sie abermals vergewisserte das sie den Wunsch den sie davor in seinem Blick gesehen hatte, richtig gedeutet hatte.

Nach den Beobachtungen der Reaktionen ihrer Freunde, drehte sie sich wieder Sesshoumaru zu, um auf seine Antwort zu warten.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er hatte sich geschworen Rin zu retten, was auch immer es kosten möge. Er wusste dass sie dieses Angebot bestimmt nicht nur gestellt hatte, weil sie Hilfe brauchten. Nein, es war ein Ausweg für ihn sich ihnen anzuschließen, ohne dabei seinen Stolz zu verletzen.

Aber allein weil sie es deshalb getan hatte, und weil sie wusste dass er eigentlich den Wunsch hatte mit ihnen zu gehen, war er es. Aber seine Würde war eh schon verletzt, weil er nicht fähig gewesen war Naraku zu finden. Und er hatte es geschworen, wenn auch nur zu sich selbst. Und er war ein Mann seines Wortes.

Er sah zu seinem kleinen Bruder hinüber, um zu sehen wie er darüber dachte. Und wie schon die Miko zuvor, bemerkte er den nicht vorhandenen Hass. Was nur heißen konnte, das er nicht ganz dagegen war.

Damit stand seine Entscheidung endgültig.

Er drehte sich zurück zu der Priesterin.

„Ich akzeptiere."

* * *

In dem ganzen Kapitel kein richtiger Ortswechsel 'ggg' cool! 

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ja?

KOMMI, bitte ich will soooo gerne eure Meinung hören. BITTE! Außerdem lassen die mich schneller screiben!


	4. Gespräch unter Brüdern

Mir gehört Inuyasha und die ganzen Charakteren immer noch nicht, ich mach keinen Profit damit… blahblahblah, ich glaub ihr wisst was ich meine oder.

Wie auch davor gesagt, ich freu mich riesig über jeden Kommentar, und erst recht wenn **konstruktive **Verbesserungsvorschläge dabei sind.

Beta: punklady von animexx ()

°Gedanken°

„Rede"

* * *

Gespräch unter Brüdern

* * *

Eine Eigenartige Spannung lag über der Gruppe und ihrem neuesten Mitglied. Dieser hatte sich schon bald nach der Ankunft bei ihrem heutigen Lager, in einen der umliegenden Bäume abgeseilt.

Langsam betrachtete Sesshoumaru seine Umgebung. Der Rastplatz lag am Rande des Waldes, in dem sie aufeinander getroffen waren. Vor ihm lag eine große Wiese, die durch große und kleine Blumen in den verschiedensten Farben übersäht war. Durch das Gebiet floss ein kleiner, verschlungener Bach, der in den Wald hinein führte. Hinter ihm, von den Bäumen versteckt, konnte er leichtes sprudeln hören, und denn leichten Geruch von feuchtem, warmem Moos riechen, was auf eine heiße Quelle hindeutete.

Nun wanderte der Blick zu den momentanen Bewohnern des Lagers.

Zuerst sah er zu dem jungen, rothaarigen Fuchsdämon. Dieser schien immer in guter Laune zu sein, und schien nicht so viel Angst vor ihm zu haben, wie der Inuyoukai ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Für jemanden seines Alters schien er recht mutig zu sein.

Als nächstes nahm er denn Mönch in Augenschein. Er hatte schon einiges von ihm gehört gehabt, vor allem über den Windloch in seiner rechten Hand, das er jede Frau die ihm begegnete fragte, ob sie die Mutter seiner Kinder werden wolle… und von seiner perversen Angewohnheit alle Frau an Stellen anzufassen, die er lieber bleiben lassen sollte.

Gerade die letzte Aussage, wurde während seinem erst kurzen Aufenthalt mit dieser Gemeinschaft bestätigt. Bereits zwei Mal war die Hand Mirokus „entglitten", wobei er jedes Mal eine kräftige Ohrfeige von seinem Opfer Sango einfing.

Nun wanderte sein Blick auch zu dieser Frau, für die der Mönch sichtlich, eine Schwäche hatte. Auch von ihr hatte er einiges Gehört. Dass sie eine äußerst starke Meisterin ihres Faches, der Dämonenjagd, war, und vor der sich die meisten Dämonen besser in Acht nehmen sollten, und von ihrer Treu ergebenen Feuerkatze, die ihr als stetige Begleitung dienen soll.

Doch von dieser war keine Spur zu sehen.

Seine Augen wanderten nun weiter, bis sie auf der Miko landeten. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie sich jemand so aufreizend und unanständig anziehen konnte. Aber er war nicht dumm, er hatte gehört dass sie aus der Zukunft kam, und dies dort vielleicht als normal angesehen wurde. Er war von ihr in gewisser Weise fasziniert. Sie war der erste Mensch der ihn so offensichtlich kritisierte, ihm dermaßen ihre Meinung mitteilte und dabei nicht in geringster Weise auf siezen oder andere höffliche, respektvolle Titel achtete. Und definitiv die erste, die damit lebend davon kam. Aber er bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie in keinster Art Angst vor ihm zu haben schien.

Zuletzt viel sein Blick auf seinen Halbbruder der unruhig darauf wartete das Kagome endlich die Rammen fertig gekocht hatte. Wobei er jammerte, das sie sich doch beeilen sollte, weil die Nudeln von heute Mittag ja verbrannt waren, und er sooooo großen Hunger hatte. Als ob diese dadurch schneller fertig wären.

Er dachte zurück an den Blick den sein Halbbruder ihm gegeben hatte als er sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte. Er war voller Schock gewesen, doch konnte der Taiyoukai in ihren tiefen auch eine leichte Freude sehen, dass er nun mit ihnen kommen würde. Wer hätte gedacht dass der Hanyou von Hass so schnell auf zumindest neutral umschwenken konnte, und ihm eine Chance gab. Er hatte es auf jeden Fall nicht erwartet, aber würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht deswegen beschweren.

Er war überrascht dass sein jüngerer Bruder ihn noch nicht über seine Vergangenheit ausgefragt hatte, doch war insgeheim glücklich darüber. Diese war nämlich nicht ein Thema über das er gerne Redete. Der Grund warum so gut wie keiner darüber bescheid wusste.

„Willst du auch was von den Rammen, Sesshoumaru-sama?", fragte Kagome als sie unter dem Baum stand, den er momentan als Aussichtspunkt benutzte. Er war überrascht darüber, dass sie ihm auf einmal mit seinem Titel ansprach, wo sie es doch die ganze Zeit zuvor gelassen hatte. In gewisser Weise störte es ihn sogar, aber konnte sich selbst nicht erklären wieso.

„Nein danke. Ich esse keine Menschennahrung. Und du brauchst jetzt nicht auf einmal mit Titeln anfangen."

Verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Dies hatte sie nicht erwartet als sie ihn mit sama anredete.

Nach einem Moment nickte sie ihm kurz zu, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und zurück zu den anderen ging.

Der Inuyoukai sah ihnen schweigend beim essen zu, wobei er feststellen musste das sich Inuyashas Essmanieren nicht verbessert hatten.

Als er genug von dem grausamen Anblick seines Bruders beim essen hatte, schaute er zum Himmel hoch.

Er war klar, so dass man Millionen von Sternen sehen konnte. Es war ein zunehmender Sichelmond, der noch tief im Stirngewölbe stand, zu sehen.

Als er sich dies alles anschaute vergaß er die Zeit, und bemerkte nicht wie die anderen schlafen gingen.

Auch bemerkte er seinen Bruder nicht bis dieser unter dem Baum, in dem er saß, stand.

„Ähmm, Sesshoumaru?"

Langsam sah dieser ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an. Doch er starrte nur zurück, bis der Hanyou es nicht mehr aushielt und zu Boden sah.

„Sesshoumaru, kann ich h….macht es dir was aus wenn ich….vergiss es, ok?", mit diesen gestotterten Worten wollte er sich wieder umdrehen und weggehen.

Es war klar gewesen, das er ihn fragen wollte ob er hoch kommen durfte. Doch erst jetzt merkte der Dämon, dass der Stolz seines Halbbruders nicht zuließ, dass dieser diese einfache Bitte an ihn stellte.

Um ihn diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, und dessen Würde zu bewahren sprach er nun mit einem halb befehlenden Ton an.

„Komm hoch wenn du willst."

Inuyasha sah ihn kurz an bevor er in das Geäst des Baumes sprang, um sich kurz darauf auf einen Ast in der Nähe seines Bruders niederzulassen.

Eine Weile saßen die Beiden ruhig, wenn auch mit gewisser Spannung, nebeneinander und betrachteten den Nachthimmel.

Nach einigen Minuten sah der Jüngere den Älteren nachdenklich an. Er wusste nicht wie er das Gespräch anfangen sollt. Er wollte wissen von wem Naraku geredet hatte als er von den beiden ‚Lieben' von Sesshoumaru sprach, wusste aber das es dafür noch zu früh war.

Er wollte wissen was sein Bruder all diese Jahre gemacht hatte. Er wollte wissen, was er die ganze Zeit von ihm wollte, wenn nicht töten. Er wollte so viele Dinge wissen dass er nicht wusste wo er anfangen sollte.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich immer … als wir alle dachten, dass du uns umbringen wolltest?", fragte er in einer leiser Stimme, als er sich endlich für eine Frage entschied.

Nun sah auch der Taiyoukai seinen Bruder an.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie weit du es mit deinem Schwert gebracht hattest. Ich wollte wissen ob sich deine Kämpferei verbessert hatte, oder ob du immer noch nur damit rumfuchtelst. Außerdem wollte ich dich teilweise trainieren, und dir auch Anfangs helfen dein Schwert unter Kontrolle zu bringen.", kam eine ruhige gelassene Antwort, während er kühl in die Augen des Hanyous sah. Dieser Stutzte, er hatte nicht mit so was gerechnet… zumindest nicht den zweiten Teil mit dem trainieren und der Kontrolle über sein Schwert.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen? Du mich trainierst, und um mir zu helfen? Wann war das den Bitte?", erwiderte er mit Feuer in seiner Stimme. Doch war die Wut nur dort um seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken.

Als er dies beantwortete ließ er wieder seinen Blick zu dem Sternenhimmel über ihnen gleiten.

„Das erste, automatisch immer als wir gekämpft habe. Bei dem zweiten, hättest du die

Windnarbe auch nur in naher Zukunft damals gemeistert, hätte ich es dir nicht zuvor gezeigt?"

Darauf hatte der Halbdämon keine Antwort. Oder vielleicht, aber er wollte sie eigentlich nicht hören. Aber es hätte wahrscheinlich noch sehr lange gebraucht um das Schwert zu meistern, hätte er es, wie dieser gesagt hatte, nicht bei ihm gesehen.

„Also…. du wolltest mich wirklich die ganzen Jahre nicht töten?", fragte er mit einer Unsicherheit, die er nicht vollkommen aus seiner Stimme fern halten konnte.

„Du kannst das noch 5 Mal fragen, allerdings kann ich dir dann nicht schwören dass ich daraufhin nicht versuchen werde dich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nein, ich wollte dich nicht töten.", entgegnete der Inuyoukai, mit einem Ton, der Feuer zum einfrieren gebracht hätte.

Diese Entgegnung machte Inuyasha jedoch nicht recht viel aus. Er konnte selbst nicht verstehen wieso, aber irgendwie glaubte er nicht dass sein älterer Bruder diese Drohung auch in eine Tat umsetzen würde.

Jetzt kam ihm eine neue Frage in den Köpf, die er auch sofort mit Neugier stellen wollte:

„Kann ich dich mal was Fragen?"

„Das tust du doch schon."

Der Halbhundedämon hätte schwören können dass er ein leichtes Schmunzeln in der Stimme des Dämons hören konnte.

„Du weist genau was ich meine. Also darf ich jetzt, oder was?", fragte ein leicht genervter Hanyou seinen Halbbruder, und rollte leicht mit den Augen.

Nun sah ihn der Taiyoukai wieder an.

„Du kannst gerne fragen, aber ob ich dir Antworten werde ist eine andere Sache."

Mit einer nicht wirklich unterdrückten Begeisterung wendete er sich zu dem Älteren der Beiden um, so dass sie er ihm nun komplett zugedreht war, als er die ihm zugesprochene Äußerung, seiner Neugier preisgab.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Nach dem Handeln seines jüngeren Familienmitglieds, zumindest am Anfang, hätte er gedacht das er etwas ernsteres Ansprechen würde.

Doch als er das jetzige Verhalten von ihm sah, überkam ihn ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, das du mir das eben nie gesagt hast… und ich war Neugierig.", sagte der Hanyou schließlich mit einer Leicht niedergeschlagenen Stimme, als er dachte, das er nicht einmal auf eine so einfache private Frage eine Antwort erhalten würde.

Als Sesshoumaru allerdings seinen traurigen Tonfall hörte, sah er zu dem Jüngeren.

Was er sah schockte ihn. Dieser ließ seine Schultern hängen, und hatte seinen Blick auf den Meter unter ihnen liegenden Boden gerichtet. Doch was ihn am meisten störte waren die Ohren des Halbdämons. Er ließ sie hängen, wie ein Hund der gerade Prügel eingesteckt hatte.

Der Youkai hatte nicht gedacht dass es seinem Halbbruder so schmerzen würde, wenn er eine so einfache Frage umgehen würde.

Erst jetzt, zog er es in Betracht, das ihn Inuyasha nicht nur wegen Kagome dableiben ließ, sondern weil er es selbst wollte… weil er ihn kennen lernen wollte.

„3179"(ich weis nicht wie Alt er wirklich ist, aber hier is er halt so Alt)

Verwirrt sah ihn das in seinen Augen, noch halbe Kind, an.

„Was?"

„Du hattest mich um mein Alter gefragt. 3179.", entgegnete der vollwertige Dämon in einer leicht amüsierten Stimmlage.

Nun musste sich der Hanyou festhalten um nicht vom Baum zu fallen…war das eben ein….Lächeln? Erst jetzt fing es an bei ihm Klick zu machen, als er über die ihm vorgezeigte Information nachdachte, und musste sich gleich nochmal an der Eiche festklammern.

„Du bist soooooo alt! 3179 Jahre!", kam ein äußerst geschockter Kommentar, der nicht äußerst intelligent klang.

Nun konnte der Dämonenlord ein leises Lachen, das er schon die ganze Zeit unterdrückte, nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Dies sorgte nur zur Verstärkung des Schocks des endgültig als Jüngeren erklärten der Beiden.

„Was hast du gedacht. das ich noch ein halber Welpe bin?"

Jetzt dachte Inuyasha er hätte endgültig den Verstand verloren. Hatte sein Bruder gerade… einen …SCHERZ gemacht? Nun hatte er ernstliche Sorgen um seinen eigenen geistlichen Zustand. Sehr ernste.

„Nein, das bestimmt nicht. Mir war schon klar dass du um einiges Älter bist als ich. Aber gleich sooooooo viel!"

Als Antwort bekam er nur noch ein leises Lachen.

* * *

„Jetzt hilf ihm doch endlich! Du hast mit dem beitreten dieser Gruppe geschworen uns beim vernichten der Dämonen die einen Juwelensplitter zu helfen! Da ist einer! Dein Bruder hat Probleme mit ihm! Geh **Und _HILF IHM_!", **schrie eine äußerst wütende Kagome den Taiyoukai der westlichen Länder an.

„Er ist mein Halbbruder, nicht Bruder. Ich weis was ich geschworen habe. Und ich weis auch, dass das ein Dämon ist, ohne dass du es mir sagst, und ich sehe auch dass mein Halbbruder mit ihm Probleme hat. Und ich werde Eingreifen wenn ich es für richtig erachte.", das, für seine empfindlichen Ohren, äußerst schmerzhaft Geschrei der Miko beantwortet, drehte er sich wieder zu dem Geschehen vor ihm um.

Mitten in einem gigantischen Tal, war ein, für seine Spezies, recht starker Skorpionendämon, der den Hanyou ordentlich auf trapp hielt.

Abermals konnte der Halbhundedämon einer Attacke des Dämons gerade noch ausweichen, bevor er wieder anfing mit seinem Schwert herumzufuchteln, wie ein dreijähriger, der gerade seine erste Spielzeugvariante dieser Waffe bekommen hatte.

„Warum hilfst du ihm nicht?", kam die ruhige Frage des Inuyoukais.

Die Miko verdreht die Augen bevor sie antwortete. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, können meine normalen Pfeile wegen seiner Panzer ähnliche Schale nichts ausrichten. Und ich hab schon vorhin mit den anderen Dämonen zu viel meiner Priesterkraft verbraucht, als das ich sie hier nutzen könnte(Ich weis das is bloß Schwachsinn, aber es is hier notwendig, also nehmt es einfach als gegeben)."

Nun sah er sie mit Verwunderung, auch wenn er sie sich nicht anmerken lies, an.

„Er hat dir in all der Zeit nicht beigebracht eine andere Waffe als deinen Bogen zu verwenden?"

„Nein, aber ich komm mit dem alleine auch ganz gut zurecht.", kam die leicht zögerliche Erwiderung.

„So wie jetzt, wenn ich nicht da wäre?", doch er wartete nicht weiter darauf, das sie etwas dazu sagen würfe.

Er hatte gerade wieder gesehen, dass sein Bruder einen tödlichen Schläg des Skorpions gerade noch entwichen war, und machte sich auf den Weg ins Tal.

Dort, unbemerkt von Inuyasha, angekommen, ließ er seine Giftpeitsche erscheinen, und beseitigte den störenden Dämon mit einem Schlag.

Erst als das Vieh vor die Füße seines kleineren Bruders fiel, bemerkte dieser, dass er ihm geholfen hatte.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit! Hast du mit Kagome ein schönes Plauschen da oben gehabt, oder was?", sprach dieser erzürnt, wärend er sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte.

„Ich habe nur deinen …. Kampfstil… wenn man das so nennen kann, beobachtet. Dabei habe ich bemerkt das du dich seit unserem letzten Treffen kein bisschen verbessert hast. Wenn du willst kann ich morgen anfangen dich zu trainieren."

Dass der Dämon den letzten Teil schon beinahe als Frage formuliert hatte, und es nicht befohlen hatte, überraschte den Hanyou sehr.

Normalerweise würde ihm sein Stolz wieder in die Quere kommen, ihn so ein Angebot annehmen zu lassen. Doch nach dem gestrigen Gespräch mit seinem kampferfahreneren Bruder war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach über seinen Schatten springen, und die Einladung annehmen sollte. Er musste zugeben dass er sich in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich gebessert hatte. Zu einem Entschluss gekommen, gab er Sesshoumaru ein leichtes nicken als Antwort.

„Und dir werde ich, wenn du es so wünscht, auch eine weitere Waffe beibringen.", sprach der Taiyoukai nun die Menschenfrau an, die mit dem Juwelensplitter aus dem Monster zu ihnen kam.

Auch sie war darüber überrascht, doch musste sie seiner Logik, die er auf dem Hügel geäußert hatte, zustimmen.

„Das würde ich gerne, Sesshoumaru."

Mit dem Beschlossen, machten sie sich auf um sich mit den anderen, die Kiara, die sich vor einigen Tagen bei einem Kampf verletzt hatte, bei Kaede abholen gegangen waren, wieder zu treffen.

* * *

Der letzte Teil war die reinste Hölle zum schreiben. Ich hab ihn ungefähr zehnmal überarbeitet und mein Beta hat auch nochmal durchgelesen. Ich weiß das er noch immer nicht besonders gelungen ist, aber ich hab mein Bestes gegeben.

Hoffe es ging einigermaßen.

Ich werde wahrscheinlich wieder länger zum updaten brauchen den….ich hab writers-block. Bloss dieses mal nicht, von wegen keine ideen(davon hab ich tausende, und ich weiß auch genau was als nächstes passieren soll), sondern ich kriegs einfach nicht so aufs blatt wie ich will…es ist die hölle und ich brauche ewigkeiten für ein paar Wörter. Aber selbstverständlich werde ich mich so gut es geht beeilen.

Und bitte, wer auch immer das ließt:

REVIEW, der kostet doch nichts, dauert nicht lang einen zu geben, also bitte gebt mir einen ok?

P. S.: außerdem lassen die mich schneller schreiben…


End file.
